obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
RailCar Brakes
RailCar Brakes of the most common type are Listed\Described\Depicted below, as used worldwide on Legacy\Modern railways. Brake types of Compatible\Like design often are known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Click any Image\Video below for a LARGER view. DeadLinks may be revived from WebArchive. MANx Brakes InfoLink InfoLink : ALSO KNOWN AS: :> Manual Brakes :> Hand Brakes : : OPERATION: :> CarMounted HandCranks MechaniclyLinked To WheelMounted BrakeShoes :> Requires BrakeMen Moving Car~Car Adjusting Cranks To Apply\Release Brakes :> Commonly Used As Running Brake Befor 1893, Practice PhasedOut Due To Injury+Wrecks :> Restricted By OperatingRules\Law To Use As Parking Brake Only After 1933 : : DEVELOPMENTS: :> 1893\SafetyApplianceAct\USDC : : MAKERS: :> Ajax :> Amsted\Faively\Ellcon :> FreightCarAmerica :> GrahamWhite :> Peacock VACx Brakes InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : ALSO KNOWN AS: : > Vacuum Brakes : > NegativePressure Brakes : : OPERATION: : > If Coupler\Pipe Breaks, VACx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : > Strength Limited By AtmosphericPressure, Severely Weaken With Altitude : : DEVELOPMENTS: : > 1844 Nasymyth+May\Brit : > 1860 N.Hodge\USMA : > 1872 J.Smith\USPA : > 1874 F.Eames\USNY : : STANDARDS: : > Britain\BR : > Australia\ROA : > India\RDS : > SouthAfrica\SAR : : MAKERS: : > EamesVacuumBrake\USNY : > Gresham&Craven\Brit : : APPLICATIONS: : > Used On Some American Stock 1860~1892, Replaced By AIRx Brakes, Banned After 1900 : > Standard On BritishRail+Colonial Stock Before 1978, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : > Standard On AustraliaRail Stock 1885~19??, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : > Standard On IndiaRail Stock Before 1980, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : > Standard On JapanRail Stock Before 1925, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : > Standard On SouthAfricaRail Stock Before 19??, Replaced By AIRx Brakes AIRx BRAKES InfoLink InfoLink :ALSO KNOWN AS :> Air Brakes :> PositivePressure Brakes :> Westinghouse Brakes : :OPERATION :> If Coupler\Pipe\Line Breaks, AIRx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : :DEVELOPMENT & USAGE :> 1848 S.Lister\Brit :> 1868~1914 G.Westinghouse\USPA G.Westinghouse\USPA :> 1893~1903 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC :> 1872~1905 SteamLoks With WABCo.A\B\C\D\F\G\H\K :> 1904~1947 DMUs+EMUs With WABCo.AMUE :> 1906~???? SteamLoks With WABCo.6ET :> 1925~1944 DieselLoks+ElecLoks With WABCo.6SL\7EL\8EL\14EL :> 1945~1956 DieselLoks+ElecLoks With WABCo.24RL :> 1948~???? DMUs+EMUs With WABCo.SMEE :> 1957~1992 DieselLoks+ElecLoks With Knorr\WABCo.26L :> Y???~???? DMUs+EMUs With Oerlikon.FVeL6 :> 1993~???? DieselLoks+ElecLoks With Knorr.CCB\EBV Or WABCo.EPIC : :ENHANCEMENTS :> TripleValve\DistributorValve :> GladHand GladHand :> DualReservoir DualReservoir :> ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP :> ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP :> TwinPipe :> BrakeBlending BrakeBlending :> EOTDevice : :STANDARDS :> America\AAR Standardized AIRx Brakes 1893, Banned VACx Brakes 1903 :> Britain\BR Began Using AIRx Brakes 1962, Standardized 1978, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 :> China\CRC Standardized AIRx Brakes 19?? :> Euro\UIC Standardized AIRx Brakes 1926 :> Indi.RDS Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes 1980, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 :> Japan\JR Standardized AIRx Brakes 1925, Banned VACx Brakes 19?? :> Russia\GOSt Standardized AIRx Brakes 19?? :> Australia\ROA Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes 19??, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 :> SouthAfrica\SAR Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes 1910, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : :MAKERS :> Bozic :> DaKo :> Gessman :> IndiaRailAirBrake\IRAB :> Knorr\NewYorkAirBrake\NYAB :> Mitsubishi :> Oerlikon :> Schaltbau :> Secheron :> WestinghouseAirBrake\WABCo :> Xian\ChinaLoco : :SUBTYPES :Inde\AIRI Brakes :> Evolved From 1868 WABCo "NonFailSafe StraitAir" Brakes, AlsoKnownAs Independent Brakes :> Typical On Loks+Tenders+DMUs+EMUs, Not On Wags :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, Though Much Improved :Auto\AIRA Brakes :> Evolved From 1872 WABCo "FailSafe AutoAir" Brakes, AlsoKnownAs Automatic Brakes :> Typical On Loks+Tenders+DMUs+EMUs+Wags :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, Though Much Improved :Elec\AIRE Brakes :> Evolved From 1904 WABCo "AMUE ElecPneu" Brakes+7WireLine, AlsoKnownAs EP\ECP Brakes :> Typical On DMUs+EMUs+UnitPsgrWags+UnitFrhtWags, Not On Loks\Tenders\LegacyWags :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Multiplexed 3WireLine & Also Control DistributedPower EMFx BRAKES InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink :ALSO KNOWN AS :> ElecMotivForce Brakes :> Dynamic Brakes :> Hybrid Brakes :> Regen Brakes :> Rheostat Brakes :> Resistor Brakes : :OPERATION :> If EMFx Brakes Fail, AIRx Brakes Are Used :> ElecMotivForce Generated By Coasting TrakMotors Is Switched To Resistors\Batteries\3RLE\OHLE :> ElecMotivForce Fades As Speed Drops To Zero, So EMFx Brakes Alone Will NOT Fully Stop A Train :> Modern Controls Blend EMFx & AIRx Brakes To Reduce Mechanical Wear & Improve Handling : :USAGE :> 1st Used On 1939 DieselLoks+ElecLoks :> Typical On Modern DieselLoks+ElecLoks+DMUs+EMUs : :ENHANCEMENTS :> BrakeBlending BrakeBlending : :MAKERS :> ABB\Euro :> ATS\Ausi :> DaulatRam\Indi :> DaytonPhoenix\USOH :> Filnor\USOH :> Mosebach\USPA :> NRE\USIL :> Ohmic\Ausi : :SUBTYPES :Dynamic\EMFD Brakes :> Converts Braking Energy To Disipated Heat Via Resistors+Blowers :> Typical On DieselLoks+ElecLoks+DMUs+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling :Hybrid\EMFH Brakes :> Converts Braking Energy To Power For Aux\Passenger Systems Via Batteries\UPS :> Typical On DieselLoks+ElecLoks+DMUs+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling+EnergyEfficiency :Regen\EMFR Brakes :> Converts Braking Energy To Regenerated Power For Grid Via 3RLE\Shoes Or OHLE\Pants :> Typical On ElecLoks+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling+EnergyEfficiency